


Random Death

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle and Simon talk about the family they've lost.Lord of Shadow spoilers.





	Random Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

"I always knew losing my dad would be hard, but I had no idea it would be this hard." Isabelle says into the dark. She laying in bed with Simon, but she can tell that he's awake too. "I mean, you know, you except that one day you're going to lose you're parents because that's just what happens. Especially during the war, but back then I didn't that I'd care if he died or not. Now I realize how wrong I am. That I care...a lot. Is this how it felt after you lost your dad." 

His hold on her tightens. Then he starts talking, "Yeah. I thought he would die when I was a lot older. I thought he'd be at my wedding and meet my kids. Then die from old age. I never thought he would have a random heart attack." 

"That's the worse part. It was random and unavoidable. Just like Max." Isabelle feels a tear fall from her eye, but doesn't move to wipe it away. She could cry in front of him. 

"I think you're right." He kisses her forehead. "Now try to get some sleep. I love you." 

"I love you too. Try not to randomly die on me okay?"

"I won't." Isabelle then closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
